monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 7
Monster Jam World Finals 7 was held on March 25, 2006 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the first World Finals to have 24 trucks and the first of two World Finals with one defending champion, to not compete (as Madusa was dropped from Monster Jam before the World Finals). This would also be the last time that Monster Jam used the American flag seat protection. This would also be the first year that the World Finals was ran by Live Nation. Track Layout Left side - Fountain and bus stack Center - Two lengthwise buses put into a jump Right side - 30 foot tall trailer, trailer on the bed, and a garbage truck Lineup #Air Force Afterburner - Paul Cohen (Last World Finals appearance) #An Escalade - George Balhan (White) #Avenger - Jim Koehler (Chrome) #Batman - Jason Childress (World Finals debut; only World Finals appearance) #Black Smith - Pablo Huffaker #Blue Thunder - Tony Farrell #Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten #Brutus - Chris Bergeron #Del Scorcho - Frank Krmel #Destroyer - Dan Evans #El Toro Loco - Lupe Soza #Grave Digger 20 - Dennis Anderson #Hot Wheels - Neil Elliott #Iron Outlaw - Linsey Weenk (World Finals debut) #King Krunch - David Smith #Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents #Monster Mutt - Charlie Pauken #Pastrana 199 - Chad Tingler (World Finals debut) #Predator - Allen Pezo #Safe Auto Minimizer - Marc McDonald (World Finals debut) #Superman - Chad Fortune #Taz - Adam Anderson (World Finals debut) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Randy Brown (World Finals debut) #Team Suzuki - Kathy Winston (Last World Finals appearance) Special Paint Schemes * Avenger ran a chrome scheme * King Krunch debuted a new design * Escalade ran a white body Screenshot_20190417-160715.jpg vegasae06228.jpg Screenshot_20190417-160709.jpg World Finals Racing Round 1 Racing Brutus vs. Maximum Destruction ''' '''An Escalade '''vs. King Krunch '''Air Force Afterburner '''vs. Superman Avenger vs. '''El Toro Loco Monster Mutt '''vs. Batman '''Del Scorcho '''vs. Team Suzuki TMNT vs. '''Taz Destroyer vs. Predator Round 2 Racing Grave Digger '''vs. Maximum Destruction '''Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. An Escalade '''Hot Wheels '''vs. Air Force Afterburner '''Pastrana 199 '''vs. El Toro Loco '''Iron Outlaw '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Black Smith '''vs. Del Scorcho Blue Thunder vs. '''Taz Bounty Hunter '''vs. Predator Round 3 Racing '''Grave Digger '''vs. Safe Auto Minimizer '''Hot Wheels '''vs. Pastrana 199 Iron Outlaw vs. '''Black Smith Taz vs. Bounty Hunter Semi Finals Racing 'Grave Digger '''vs. Hot Wheels (crashes) Black Smith vs. '''Bounty Hunter ' Championship Race 'Grave Digger '''vs. Bounty Hunter Freestyle #'Maximum Destruction - 37 ''' #Grave Digger - 33 #Monster Mutt - 32 #Del Scorcho - 29 #King Krunch - 26 #Blue Thunder - 24 #Superman - 23 #Taz - 22 #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle - 22 #Destroyer - 22 #Batman - 21 #Air Force Afterburner - 20 #An Escalade - 20 # Safe Auto Minimizer - 18 #Predator - 17 #Pastrana 199 - 16 #Avenger - 16 #Team Suzuki - 15 #Iron Outlaw - 14 #Blacksmith - 13 #Bounty Hunter - 12 #El Toro Loco - 11 #Brutus - 10 #Hot Wheels - DNR Encore A Grave Digger 19 (driven by Charlie Pauken) and a second Maximum Destruction (driven by Neil Elliott) hit the track. Trivia * Air Force Afterburner ran the old Chevy grill during qualifying, despite running an Escalade body at the event. * Escalade ran a white body at this event. * This was the second World Finals event where a certain truck (Hot Wheels) would be the first winner of racing but not compete for freestyle. This is because it had a mechanical problem, which caused it to flip over in the Semi-Finals and there wasn't enough time to repair it. * This would be the last World Finals to have drivers come to the booths *This is the only World Finals appearance of Jason Childress as a competitor. *This is the only World Finals appearance of Del Scorcho as a competitor. *This is the only World Finals to have no trucks hit the red dice as it was blocked by concrete walls. *This is also the only World Finals to not contain a slot machine. Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) *Advance Auto Parts Metal Monster *Arachnaphobia *Big Dummy *Second Blue Thunder *Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) *Bob and Tom Show *Cyborg *El Matador *Grave Digger #19 *Jurassic Attack *Maniac *Second Maximum Destruction *Obsession *Pastrana 199 (European) *Predator (Ride Truck) *Pitbull *Surf Monster *Tuff E'Nuff Cancelled Pit Party Trucks * Spellcaster * War Wizard Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2006 events